Talk:Creddie/@comment-5679407-20121122051557/@comment-2032682-20121122135553
Yes. It was forced on the audience (ie the meta reason) to appease or attempt to draw more Seddie viewers due to the perception created that Seddie fans were numerous. They wouldn't have done it otherwise, because why waste 5 episodes of your show on an arc you know isn't going to end with the couple together? Because they wanted ratings higher than usual episodes and thought a Seddie arc would do that. Dan tweeted and wrote that he thought it would get more viewers than iSaved Your Life. They clearly expected a much bigger reaction in viewership than the arc actually got. On the show itself the relationship was physical, emotionally immature, lacking in real depth and connection and quickly showed itself to be that way and it turned out to be why they broke up. iSpeed Date and iSaved Your Life weren't forced. iSpeed Date was meant to end with a Creddie kiss but it was cut because during the writing of iSaved Your Life they decided Creddie would break up because of the 'bacon theory' which wouldn't have worked if Carly kissed Freddie in iSpeed Date. They were written organically and changed . It wasn't done simply to grab ratings or appease Creddie fans. Freddie's romance with Carly has progressed naturally with a detour to the forced Seddie arc. He had a puppy love crush on Carly at the start of the show. He saved her life, risking his own for her. He gave up that relationship because he doubted it was 'true love' so to speak. He still kept his crush on Carly though, perhaps even being in love with her (iDo). Sam romanced him, it didn't work out and they broke up. His crush for Carly came back (iOAR). He hasn't had any long lasting relationships. It's logical to assume he still has his crush on Carly or still harbours desires for her. That's a pretty natural evolution in a storyline. For Carly she has a pretty basic natural view on her side, that she doesn't want to risk her friendship with Freddie, that she is confused between loving him as a friend and loving him as a boyfriend, or scared she won't live up to his expectations. That hasn't really been explored much but if it is in the final episode and they get together it wouldn't feel forced to me. Seddie was forced. Sam randomly starting to like Freddie off-screen in iOMG, then have to lock them up at school to get Sam to admit she likes Freddie, then have Sam end up in a mental hospital to then have Freddie turn up and kiss Sam without explaining at all why he might like Sam. Then have Carly prop up their relationship two episodes in a row. When the writers stopped forcing the relationship to work, it imploded and broke up under the natural incompatibilty of the pairing. Creddie doesn't implode. There is natural compatibility. Their relationship just works. I don't have to suspend my disbelief like I would with Seddie. That's why I don't feel it is forced.